


All I Want For Christmas

by psychologicalBantering



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Coping, Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychologicalBantering/pseuds/psychologicalBantering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas could just go fuck itself.</p><p>Cronus gets a present that makes the painful holiday a little more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sad Cronkri.

 Cronus gazed longingly out the window at the falling snow. Tomorrow was the first anniversary of that tragic day. One human year since he lost the love of his life. He glared at his house, barren of Christmas decorations for the first time since he learned about the human tradition. For all he cared, Christmas could just go fuck itself.

All he had done since his matesprit’s death was cry, drink, smoke, drink some more, and pass out from too much liquor in a shitty attempt at taking away the daily pain. He had already pitifully cried his white eyes dry for the fifth time in the past two days.

There was only one person he would willingly talk to since the incident; a Mr. Dirk Strider, and that was only because he knew a thing or two about a broken heart. But Dirk had been too busy the past couple weeks with God knows what, and Cronus had only himself for company.

And God that was the worst part.

As Cronus sat there, thinking about his ‘toots’ as he did so often, he remembered. There was one decoration he _had_ to put up. For his sweetheart. He walked up the winding staircase of his respiteblock, up into the attic stuffed to the brim with boxes. He sifted through the junk to find a plastic bin he stuffed into the darkest corner in an attempt at pushing away the violent memories. He opened it and tried to ignore the painful sound of jingle bells ringing and ornaments glowing in the dim light. And at the bottom, packed carefully in a small box, was the one thing he had left to remember his love by.

He sat there for about an hour, debating whether or not he actually wanted to open the box. Last time he dared open it he nearly committed suicide for his double-death. But he knew Kankri wouldn’t want that for him. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst. He carefully pried open the lid and stared down. He caught his breath. Oh God, he had forgotten how hard this hit him every time.

He stared down at the snow globe, God forbid it to be like any other ever made. His sweetheart of a matesprit spent weeks handcrafting every damn part, including the little music box inside the base. Inside, among the little fake snowflakes and glitter, holding hands, were tiny figurines of the two of them. Engraved in the base with the utmost care, were the words _‘I love you, my darling matesprit. More than anything, and I want to be with you for the rest of the afterlife. With love, Kankri.’_

Cronus’s body trembled as he wound up the music box with fear. The tinkling music that arose from the snow globe hurt worse than anything, and after the first few seconds all he could hear was the echo of smashing glass and crunching metal, and it frightened him so badly that he screamed, the sound echoing in his dark and empty home. He nearly dropped the globe, but he managed a tight grip and simply rocked back and forth, crying to himself.

Every goddamn time.

Sniveling, he shakily bore back down the stairs and placed the snow globe on the fireplace mantle next to all the pictures of Kankri. And Cronus, not being able to handle it anymore, practically crawled to his bedroom, curling up on his human mattress and crying himself to sleep as the tinkling music from the music box echoed through the house.

When he awoke the next morning, he struggled to drag himself out of bed. Cronus trudged down, yawning and rubbing his face tiredly. When he finally blinked the sleep out of his eyes, the last thing he expected to see was a giant package resting in his living room.

“What the hell….?” He checked for tags. _‘Hey Cronus, thought you’d appreciate this. I’m sympathetic of your loss, hope this makes you feel better.’_

“Huh… Wonder what it is?” he mumbled, inspecting the package. The box was so large, you could fit a person in it. When Cronus opened it, he almost screamed. The thing in the box looked _exactly_ like Kankri. Cronus, quivering, picked up something lying on top of the Kankri clone. It looked like it… like _he_ was sleeping.

“T-The _Kan-bot 6900_?” Cronus read. It seemed this was a robotic clone of Kankri, complete with silicon skin, horns grafted on, everything. The whole nine yards.

“ _The Kan-bot has been programmed with intelligence which mirrors that of its original counterpart, as well as an up-to-date memory exactly like the real thing. Everything is perfect down to the voice and mannerisms. Hope this helps you get by.”_

Cronus followed Dirk’s instructions and turned the bot on. Its eyes slowly opened and it yawned as a troll would after sleeping. Cronus couldn’t even tell it apart from how the real Kankri had been.

“Cronus, is that you? I had the most awful dream…”

It was flawless.

Everything about it was flawless. The voice, the movement, the attitude. Everything. Cronus cried out some un-troll-like noise and pulled the Kan-bot close, sobbing. Thank God the robot was water-proof.

“Oh Kan, Kankri baby…” Cronus cried over and over. The robot sighed.

“There, there… I’m here now… Since I was programmed with the utmost intelligence, I know I’m just a robot clone of your double-deceased matesprit… But I’ll try to be everything he was to you.” The Kankri smiled sadly, rubbing Cronus’s back just the way the late Kankri would.

“Just shut up and be here for me, toots… that’s all I want for Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and if you're interested in my future works or have any suggestions/requests, please inbox me on AO3 or on tumblr at http://psychologicalbantering.tumblr.com/.


End file.
